The Gift of the Magicians
by JJCrimson
Summary: A Yugioh version of the short story The Gift of the Magi. My first drama type story. No flames please, its a Christmas story.


JJ: Christmas is coming.  You know what that means?

Crimson: Presents!

JJ: Well, yes that, but I'm talking about peace on Earth, good will to all, and…

Crimson: Presents!

JJ: No!  Stop saying that!  I'm trying to send a message here.  Also, this story has nothing to do with presents.

Crimson: Yes it does.

JJ: No it doesn't.  The story is called The Gift of the Magi.  It's about two lovers who want to buy the perfect gift for each other, but can't so they sell their most prized possession to afford it, but in the end…

Crimson: See, it does have to do with presents.

JJ: No that's not the…*sigh*…forget it, I'm not even going to start this.

Crimson: We do not own the story The Gift of the Magi, but we did come up with this nifty version of it.  Enjoy.

It couldn't have been a colder day in Domino.  It was 2 days before Christmas.  Santas in all shapes and sizes were ringing bells for charities, carolers were singing, friends were chatting, and a boy with spiky hair was browsing through all the shops.  "Why me", thought Yugi "I got gifts for everyone except Tea, and Christmas Eve's tomorrow".  Yugi and Tea had their own little tradition.  On Christmas Eve, they met in the park, if the weather was good enough, and they would open each other's gifts.  After going through at least 5 shops, Yugi found the perfect gift.  However, it wasn't cheap, and after checking how much money he had, Yugi realized he couldn't afford it.  But wait, he could afford it.  Yugi figured out a quick way to get the money for the gift.  Back at his house, he had an extremely rare, one-of-a-kind Dark Magician card.  The card was colored gold, and was completely holographic.  He treasured this card a lot.  It was a gift from his grandpa when he was little, and Yugi never put it in his deck.  He ran home to grab his card and get the money for the gift.

Meanwhile, also in the shopping district of town was Tea.  Apparently, she too was trying to find a gift for Yugi.  The card shops were filled with people of all ages, and some shops didn't have anything she wanted.  This year, she wanted to get a special gift for Yugi, a special card that he would treasure.  She soon came to a shop that had what she was looking for.  However, as any collector can tell you, promotional and one-of-a-kind cards don't come cheap.  She needed more money to buy it.  But how could she get the money in such a short time.  She quickly figured it out.  She had a pair of dancing shoes that were very special to her, but she could sell them to get the money.  The shoes were a bright red, and apparently used to belong to a famous dancer that was her aunt.  Her aunt gave them to her when she started her dream to be a famous dancer.  Even though they were precious to her, Yugi mattered more.  She went home to get the shoes.

It was now about noon on Christmas Eve.  The weather had gotten better, the sun was out, and the park looked beautiful coated in a glittering blanket of white snow.  Sitting on a bench was Yugi.  He had his gift all wrapped up and ready for presenting.  Coming down the walk was Tea.  Yugi couldn't hold his excitement as he ran up to meet her.  They walked back to the bench, both of them wondering how the other would react to their gift.  They exchanged gifts and opened them.  Both were surprised and ashamed about what they got.  Yugi had received a Dark Magician Girl card that was exactly like the one he sold to afford Tea's gift, colored gold and completely holographic.  Tea's gift was a bright red dancing outfit that she had always wanted since it matched her bright red shoes, although she had sold them to get Yugi's gift.  They both looked at each other and tried to explain how they had sold their items to get the gifts, but stopped.  Just by looking into each other's eyes they could tell what the other would say.  As their eyes glistened with tears, they hugged each other.  "Merry Christmas, Yugi", said Tea.  "Merry Christmas, Tea", said Yugi.

JJ: I forgot to mention the end of The Gift of the Magi.  In the end, the gifts end up being something that was associated with what they sold.  The man sold his watch, but got a chain for it, and the girl sold most of her long hair, but got a hairpin.

Crimson: So what's the point?

JJ: The point is that it isn't the gift that counts, but the thought that counts.  It also had to do with the Magi giving their gifts, but I can't remember that part.  I personally think it's a great short story.

Crimson: The story did have to do with presents though.

JJ: You don't quit do you?

Crimson: Not really.

Merry Christmas.  Adios.


End file.
